In the prior art, a motorcycle has its front covered with a front cowling so as to turn away the cold air flow from the rider or to reduce the air flow pressure upon the rider, thereby to reduce the running drag. Such a front cowling covers the engine, and is formed in front of the engine with a front opening so that it can introduce a cooling air flow to the engine.
In the front cowling for a motorcycle as it exists in the prior art, however, since the front cowling is extended to the vicinity of the legs of the rider, the air flow, which has been introduced from the front opening and heated by the engine, impinges upon the rider's legs thereby undesirably and uncomfortably to heat the legs of the rider when the motorcycle is run in hot or warm weather.
The present invention has been conceived to avoid this problem in the prior art, and has an object to provide a front cowling for a motorcycle, which can improve the rider's comfort.